Living together for a week? Rimahiko!
by AutumnWolves
Summary: Rima and Nagi has to live in a cabin together. At least the class is also coming along. Or maybe it's a bad thing? :D  I know it's a bit short, I'll try to make it longer, so bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Ash: Heya, minna! This is my first story so be kind to me!**

**Kusu-kusu: Really? Okay, we will!**

**Yoru: Nya-haha! As if! I, the alley-cat king-nya-..**

**Ash: Uresai! Rima, help say the disclaimer!**

**Rima: No. Get Nagi to do it.**

**Nagi: -Sweatdrops- Uhh, The author doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters..**

**Rhythm: Cool!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nagi's Pov<strong>_

Finally! It was so good to return back to my house. Gosh, that Chibi Devil, Rima, is a real pain. What did I do to offend her anyway? I walked along as Temari and Rhythm floated beside me. My parents were gone for so long, being on a business trip, it would've driven me to hell if they weren't here. At Seiyo Elementary, we had a student council called the Guardians, who are to purify X-eggs which are heart eggs corroded with negative feelings. Even though Easter stopped their X-eggs production for the search of the embryo, some of the eggs still get negative energy in it. Sometimes, the egg is produced, and it hatches to form guardian characters, like Temari and Rhythm. They represented who I wanted to be, and even our founding king of the guardians could see them. I sighed, exhausted, and walked to my bed. It was cool, in spring, and after a while, I dozed off into a slumber, thinking about a certain someone, with big round golden eyes, and blonde hair at waist length, someone who looked petite but can't run, and love gags too much..

XOXOXO

I glanced at the clock, the sunlight blinding my eyes. WHA-.. IT'S SEVEN TWENTY ALREADY? I rushed out everything, from making breakfast to wearing my clothes. Rhythm even had to Chara-change with me to calm me down. As I ran out, rushing to school, I bumped into someone, causing her to fall by accident.

''Idiot, watch where you're going!'' A girl's hushed voice sounded, not far from a shout, but not close either.

''Sorry!'' I blurted, then met eyes with who it was. Then I smirked, at the girl with blonde hair, and big, golden eyes that sometimes mesmerized me. She widened her eyes, then masked her face again with a bored expression, as though I was a bore.

''Oh. I see, it's just you. Good morning, _crossdresser.''_ I could hear her emphasize the word, but I as I was about to go off without her, almost about to run to rush to school, Rhythm chara-changed with me without my consent again, and it took both me and her by surprise as my body moved on its own, scooping her light body up, as though she was a princess, and dashed right ahead. I could feel her arms around me, and I was conscious about it, her tiny arms around me and her head at my neck. It felt so..so.. _wrong._ This is it. I blame Rhythm. Why does he always do these things to make my life much more difficult for me?

_**Rima's Pov**_

My eyes widened as he scooped me up, and as he ran recklessly, I hugged his neck while closing my eyes, afraid to fall. As I tightened my arms around his neck, I could hear him smirk, but I didn't care. I didn't want to fall and hurt myself. Plus, the warmth made me feel.. safe.. I like it that way.. Do I? Finally, I mustered up enough courage to open my eyes. I saw things passing by us quickly, while violet hair trailed behind him. Hair so smooth and soft, so.. Wait- what was I just thinking? I shut my eyes again, and put my head in his neck, but it just made me have a better sniff at his bath soap. It smelled so.. Like him. Green tea, I finally identified. I waited while he jogged at a constant speed toward our school. Even if he carried me and ran, though, he didn't even sweat one little bit. He must be very athletic.. Unlike me. I nuzzled deeper into his neck, reflexively.

XOXOXO

We soon reached Seiyo Elementary, and I was more than ready to let go after so long. As I was put down, I looked up and saw the massive numbers of people who witnessed what just happened. Blood rushed to my cheeks, and, not wanting this to continue, I shoved the purple-haired crossdresser to the ground, and ran, but I stopped after a few steps with an unsettling feeling in my tummy. Since I was never good at sports, I had already panted. I hated running, but I hated situations like these worse. I hated Nagihiko and everything about him annoyed me. I hated situations with Nagihiko the worst. Especially when Nagihiko was involved. He only wanted Amu from me. I was sure of it. I could not afford to let that happen. He was evil. I started to let my cold outer character take over after finally settling the knot in my stomach. I walked slowly and steadily toward my class, ignoring the bell that rang soon after, my bangs hiding my eyes to prevent from looking anyone in the eye, I wish Amu was here...

_**Nagi's Po**__**v**_

As I watched Rima leave, Rhythm stopped the chara-change. I had felt her tighten her grip around me, and she had let her head nuzzle in deeper into my neck.. What did it mean? I looked around to see everyone there looking at me. I cursed under my breath. This was _definitely _not a good start for the day. I stood up, bent my head forward to let my hair shield my face, and started walking calmly, as though nothing was wrong. Just then, the bell rang. I was late for my class, but Nikaidou was later. When I entered, Rima was reading the newest edition of her favorite gag manga in her seat nearest to the windows, refusing to look at me. It figured, though. She was the ice queen. She was beautiful in sunlight, I realized, as though all the cold from her gets absorbed by the sun, and.. and I got too caught up in watching her that I didn't hear Nikaidou walk right up right behind me.

''Nagihiko-kun? Could you please return to your seat?'' He had shocked me, but I didn't even flinch. I wasn't a scaredy-cat, like Amu. Amu.. She was probably why Rima hates me. I never wanted to fight, and I only ever wanted to be friends, not steal Amu from her. I gave a small nod and let my hair cover my face again, walking to my seat right at the back row of the room. As I sat down, Nikaidou clapped his hands and looked at all of us, a goofy smile on his face.

''Alright, now class, this is very important, so listen up. In two days, we will be going to a small nature resort to live at, for a week.'' At that, the class groaned and whined, complaining of the short notice. '' All right, but you are the only class going! So, three people will be sharing a room. The camp is free, and you get to choose who you want to be with, or if you want to be alone.'' At this, the class cheered, but I could only look at Rima. She seemed to be listening, but she didn't seem to be bothered. I guess she sensed that I was looking at her, though, since she turned her head abruptly, facing me. Her eyes widened, then she glared at me, mouthing the words _crossdresser_ to me. I did the same by mouthing the word _shortie._ Nikaidou-sensei then told us to write who we wanted to be with on a slip of paper. I wrote to be alone. I was used to it, anyway. My parents seemed to be always away now, and no one ever seems to be at home. My housekeeper just leaves me alone while I do my work, and after so long, loneliness was already a friend, though not always a good one. As I handed my slip of paper to the front, I grimaced. I wondered who was going to be with me.

_**Normal Pov**_

The fan boys of Rima seemed to have remained faithful, and wrote to be with her, while some other girls wrote to be with Nagihiko. Rima stared at her blank paper, then wrote to not be with anyone else. Even if they already knew about her liking comedy, they still liked her, some of them. She didn't want them to see her being obsessed. It was her own problem, and she could deal with it alone. It would probably embarrass her anyway. She continued reading her manga while Nikaidou counted the notes, sneaking glances at Amu and Nikaidou-sensei, feeling guilty for not choosing Amu instead of being alone. As Amu looked up, she saw Rima looking at her, and gave her a smile, before returning to doodling on her notebook.

''Alright, class!'' Nikaidou clapped his hands, getting the class's attention. ''Right now, I will be reading out the groups. First, Yamabuki Saaya, Hotori Tadase, and Hinamori Amu.'' Saaya, however, was too distracted to even hear Amu's name. The names were followed by the rest of the class. Finally, Nikaidou called her name.

''Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko.''

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: Here's the first chapter! I had limited time and there were things that came up, so I had it done in two days, but it was pretty short! What do you think?<strong>

**Rima: No good. Why am I with him? -Rima's face - -_-''**

**Ash: -sweatdrops- Uhhgh... -My soul escapes from my body melodramatically- `Says in a ghastly voice- sorry for constantly changing povs...I'm such a bad author...`**

**Temari: Come back to us! D:**

**Nagi: -sweatdrops as well- Eheheh.. Please review her story! And yes, why indeed? ^_^**

**Rima: See, this is why we can't be friends.**

**Nagi: o_O?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash: So here it is! I know it's a little boring, and sorry for not writing for so long! I had loads to do during Lunar New Year and all, with loads and loads of schoolwork, but thanks for the views! This story is certainly going to include some random battle scene. :D**

**Rima: o.O What are you talking about, X-eggs?**

**Ash: ... Yeah. What's your point, Rima?**

**Nagi: Certainly, what's your point? ^_^**

**Rima: You should stop that.. It's creeping me out. ¬¬**

**Ash: O-okay. I d-don't own shugo c-chara or any of it's characters... I have no idea what else to say. Gomen!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rima's Pov<em>**

''This is stupid. I don't wanna go..'' My parents were fighting again, so they didn't hear me. My mother did not want me to go. Father, however, had other ideas.

''She has to! Do you want her to stay like this forever?''

''I already stopped picking her up! Isn't it enough?''

''It was only for YOUR own benefit! Have you ever thought about how she is going to be when she's grown up?''

I walked back to my room, my tears almost welling up. Why? Why are they always fighting like this? It's not supposed to happen. They say funny faces are stupid. Maybe they are, but I only wanted to see them smile. I stalked up the stairs, entered my room, and slammed the door shut, startling both of them. Father, seething with rage, blamed mother for not disciplining me. Idiots. They are idiots. I lay heavily on my bed, ready to go to sleep. It had been a weird day, and tomorrow was going to be the camp's start. At least I didn't have to stay here. I don't want to. I don't want to listen to another fight.

After rolling in my bed for at least two hours, I couldn't sleep. They kept fighting, as though they were not tired at all. I hugged my pillow, tears welling up again. This time, I let them go freely. Kusu-kusu was asleep, so she didn't hear, which I was glad for. I let the tears wet my pillow. It wasn't like I was going to sleep too much tonight, anyway...

**XOXOXO**

I barely slept a wink last night. I sighed, lugging on my suit case. Seiyo Elementary was only a few steps away, and it was a Saturday, so we had to report at 10 a.m., but it was still too early. As I walked on, I thought about my parent's fight last night. I would much rather be a crossdresser than live with the two of them. Like a certain crossdresser with two charas... My eyes suddenly widened, and I shut my eyes, trying to stop the tears from leaking. He is not better than me. He can't be.

''Rima-chan! Are you early now?'' Nagihiko asked with a smirk. Just then, i opened my eyes, the tears falling like crystals. ''R-rima?'' He sounded so shocked, so concerned... What is with me today? I ignored him, walking slowly to the hall, the silent tears falling. It wasn't like he should care for me, or that I should acknowledge him. I used a hand, wiped off my remaining tears, and stopped crying. Crying is stupid.. I think? Walking on, I finally saw that the clock read 10:03. I was late.

_**Normal Pov**_

Nagihiko looked down, sadness glazing over his eyes. Did I make her cry? He hoped not. He hated seeing her cry, seeing her so.. vulnerable. Rima reached the room, she sat down quietly, not wanting people to notice her. Things didn't go as planned, however.

''Mashiro-san? Can you please arrive earlier next time?'' Nikaidou looked at her, his eyes twitching. This is gonna be bad. Just then, Nagihiko burst through the door, panting heavily, one hand pulling on his blue suitcase, the other with a small, brown paper bag. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, as he cursed under his breath. It was the second time in a week. He then walked calmly to sit at the back, walking past Rima. Rima was still caught in shock, and only sat after Nagihiko did.

**XOXOXO**

After finishing the briefing, the class rose and began walking toward the bus. Everyone was to sit with their roommate for the week, so Nagi and Rima had to sit together. When they went in, Nikaidou and another teacher- Ichigi, Rima recalled- gave each student a pack of biscuits, with cream filling, before they ate at their cabins. Right after they sat down, Rima threw hers at Nagihiko. (Nagi's face: -.- )

''What did you do that for?''

'' I don't want it. Plus, you're annoying. Eating them will help you talk less.'' Rima looks away, clearly firm in her judgement. Nagihiko, looking away, sighed.

''Why do you always take me as your enemy?'' He murmured. Rima heard it though, and she said even more softly, such that no one can hear. _Because.. __Because I l-..._ Her eyes widened. _What was I about to say? This is weird... Why am I like that lately? I can't stand it..._

Rima gave a small yawn, and started reading another one of her mangas solemnly. Nagihiko, looking at her, softened his eyes. Clutching the paper bag he had even more tightly, he looked out the window. What could he do? He felt guilty about Rima crying, even if it might not be his fault...

He sighed, took out his headphones- they looked just like those he gains when chara-changed with rhythm- and started listening to music. It took a while, but about an hour later, he was lulled to sleep..

**XOXOXO**

_Nagihiko felt a soft thud on his right shoulder. Something that felt like velvet drapes fell on his arm, and he felt like staying. He knew, however, he had to see what it was. He didn't know what was happening, still half asleep... His eyes blinked open, still bleary from sleep. He felt sore, and wanted to stretch, but warmth was beginning to seep to him, and the weight made him not want to move, unless he knew what it was. As his vision cleared, he tilted his head to the left slightly, seeing curled tawny locks from someone. His eyes widened, and he started to worry. _Why is she on my shoulder? _He heard a gentle breath escape through Rima's lips, and determined she was asleep. He tried to use his free arm to move her head away, but unexpectedly..._

_**Nagi's Pov**_

Her tiny arms wrapped around mine, and a soft moan came from her lips, as she murmured softly.

''Don't leave..''

I was stunned, and relaxed my arm, moving my free hand to her shoulder. As soon as I touched her, though, Rima's eyes darted open, and she looked about frantically, as though looking for a witness that I had just violated her. _What the heck?_

She glared at me, then pulled me closer to her by jerking my arm, and whispered in my ear. Her lips brushed gently against it, and I had to use my will to not flinch.

''No one saw that, so do **NOT** let anyone know, you hear me?'' It sounded so much like a threat, but not really. Just then, Ichigi used the microphone to announce that we had reached our destination. Students piled out in a single file, and I wanted to, too, but Rima stayed on her seat. I gave her a gentle push on her back reflexively, and she turned back in surprise and annoyance. ''What?''

''Go on, we're here. Midget.'' I replied with a smirk.

''I know. I have eyes, purple-haired freak.'' She looked nonchalant. As soon as the last of them were ahead of her, she hopped off, not looking at me. Maybe she's angry at me...

I clutched at the bag again. It had something inside, something I want to give her, to cheer her up.. So why am I hesitating?

* * *

><p><strong>Ash: Hey guys, Sorry for not writing for so long. I was sorta grounded, so this is as much... x] I'm so sorry! D: This is the most I can come up with right now..<strong>

**Rima: So how can you use the computer to publish this? o.O**

**Ash: Aheheh... I h-hacked into the... computer?**

**Rima: Aaaaand?**

**Nagi: R-rima... **

**Ash: I'm a bad influence. :[**

**Rima: Good girl.. Now go do your homework. :D**

**Ash: Okie... Can I use the computer also? :3**

**Rima: NO! x]**


End file.
